Endothelial cells are integral components in a number of pathological and biological processes including: inflammation, coagulation, atherogenesis, transplantation, angiogenesis, and metastasis. Cultured endothelial cells are important model systems for studying the mechanisms of these processes. There is currently no adequate, simple, general method for the direct isolation of endothelial cells from different vessels and microvascular beds. Additionally, there is no effective inexpensive method for eliminating contaminating cell types from mixed cultures that contain endothelial cells. We propose to develop a simple device and protocols using the device for the isolation of endothelial cells. The endothelial cell isolation device is based on binding of protein to the surface of a polystyrene dish. Isolation of endothelial cells by this method depends on specific surface properties of endothelial cells and does not require any special treatment of endothelial cells prior to isolation. A broadly applicable method for the isolation of endothelial cells will be useful for the increased number of individual investigators and companies working with endothelial cells. The market for the device will be further increased by mounting evidence that endothelial cells from different microvascular beds have unique properties. Therefore, in order to remain competitive, investigators will need to use endothelial cells derived from the blood vessel or microvascular bed they are interested in studying. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Successful completion of this research will result in a product and procedure for the purification of endothelial cells from mixed cultures and isolation of endothelial cells directly from specific organs. The device will be used by researchers and companies concerned with the function of endothelial cells and the technology will be applicable to medically related situations, like the seeding of vascular grafts.